


Warhammer 40k chat

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: warhammer chat [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: how would the world of warhammer react to chatrooms?
Relationships: Mariah/Mephiston
Series: warhammer chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927528
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius Antros made the chat.

Antros: Hi all.

Rhacelus: what the hell is this Antros.

Mariah: Look like a chat oh man this is going to be funny when Mephiston gets here.

Antros changed Mariah's name to Lady of Death.

Mephiston: Ok how does this work I know I'm the Chief Librarian but Help.

Lady of Death: Calm down Mephiston you just type what you want to say and send it simple as that and no the nexus link don't work here.

Mariah changes Mephiston's name to Lord of Death.

Dante: Well this is a first never thought we would see this. Oh how you doing Mariah.

Antros: I brought you all here to address a very important matter, Mariah and Mephiston's relationship.

Lord of Death: Mariah did warn me of this, and yes it's true me and Mariah are a couple, big deal, get over it.

Lady of Death: Mephiston we are a bit more than that remember, you asked me to marry you while we were on the journey back to Baal.

Dante: What, this is all new to me, the last I knew they were just friends, exactly when did this happen Antros.

Antros: Well we found out when we were on Divinus Prime.

Rhacelus: Come on Guys this isn't fare Mephiston deserves to be happy after all he has done for the Blood Angels, after all he had sacrificed not to mention he has been through hell and back enough time to help us all out don't you think its fare that this doesn't go any further let them be happy.

Lady of Death: Well said Rhacelus I agree with that.

Antros ended the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante made the chat.

Dante added Mariah to the chat.

Dante added Mephiston to the chat.

Dante: We need to talk.

Mephiston: Oh no not this again, Mariah help me.

Mariah: Same as last time Mephiston, what's up Dante.

Dante: Well it's about your secret you know about who your father is and about your mother.

Mariah: Yeah carry on Dante.

Dante: Well you don't have a mother, and well people are getting close to figuring out that you are the Primarch's daughter. I have done my best I have kept you out of the books but now the future of the Blood Angels hangs in the balance.

Mephiston: Not if I have my way it don't, Dante you know I will do anything to keep her safe right, I would do anything for her, as you already know I love her and will never let anything happen to her.

Mariah: Aww thanks Mephiston, and I love you too, and by the way, nothing will happen to me as long as you continue to keep me out of the books Dante no one will find out the full story. Like Mephiston said he won't let anything happen to me why would he when as you already know we are stronger together.

Dante: Yeah I get it look I was just warning you things may not go the way we want them too please Mephiston if she goes on any more missions with you keep her safe.

Mephiston: Dante I won't let her out of my sight the last time I did that she asked Antros to watch her back which he failed to do in turn she failed at the mission I set for her yes I was upset and angry with her till she told me the truth of what happened then I forgave her.

Mariah: So what does that tell you, Dante, I was so upset with Antros I was going to kill him till I realized that is what he wanted he wanted me to fail hoping that it would split me and Mephiston up well how wrong he was on that one.

Dante: What actually happened on that one then.

Mephiston: Well I was on the other side of the battlefield, from what she told me she had asked him to watch her back as she was in a battle with an ork nob and well he didn't which got her in a three on one battle three ork nob's on one girl luckily she didn't need to look at the Glutted Scythe to know what to do but she still got injured in the process.

Mariah: Which is why before we came home Mephiston and I went through the Primaris upgrade to make us both stronger so we could look out for each other.

Dante ended the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius Rhacelus created the chat.

Rhacelus added Captain Vatrenus to the chat.

Rhacelus added Lucius Antros to the chat.

Rhacelus added Mephiston to the chat.

Rhacelus added Mariah to the chat.

Rhacelus: I think that is everyone well I hope it is.

Captain Vatrenus: What the hell is this bloody chat rooms they are stupid.

Mariah: Here we go again, Mephiston same as I told you last time. I take it you don't like chat rooms then Vatrenus.

Antros: About time we had one for the inner circle I don't have to leave my chambers now.

Mephiston: Why the chat rooms has. Oh and Antros you would like it this way well think of us older ones that don't understand this shit.

Vatrenus: Agreed on that Mephiston. And to answer your question no I don't like chat rooms they are too modern we have not got time for this stuff we are war and that is it.

Rhacelus: I agree with most of you. Antros they are right this is not for us look we have a job to do.

Mariah: Oh come on people we may have a job to do but sometimes these things can be fun as well and Vatrenus sorry for asking I won't make that mistake again.

Mephiston: I would say they are a godsend I don't have to look at Antros' face until we go on a mission again.

Rhacelus: To true that maybe they are a good thing.

Antros: I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

Mariah: It was meant as an insult you dumb ass Jesus Christ I wish my dad was here, oops I was not supposed to say that.

Rhacelus: Who's your dad then.

Mephiston: Ignore that one people she said that by mistake. Mariah be careful what you say remember what Dante said the other day.

Vatrenus: What come on Mephiston she has said it now.

Antros: Yeah come on tell us

Mariah: What do you think Mephiston.

Mephiston: Fine if you can keep it a secret. Rhacelus take Antros out the chat, please.

Rhacelus removed Antros from the chat.

Mariah: My father is Sanguinius or was should I say that is why Mephiston asked you to keep it a secret and why he asked Rhacelus to remove Antros as we don't really know what side he is truly working on.

Rhacelus: I'm sorry Mariah we shouldn't have asked.

Vatrenus: Yeah we should have thought first.

Rhacelus ended the chat.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariah created the chat.

Mariah added Mephiston to the chat.

Mariah added Rhacelus to the chat.

Mariah added Dante to the chat.

Mariah added Antros to the chat.

Mariah added Sanguininus to that chat.

Mariah added Ezekiel to the chat.

Mariah added Azrael to the chat.

Mariah added Tigurius to the chat.

Mariah added Marneus Calgar to the chat.

Mariah added Cypher to the chat.

Mariah: Hi all, sorry Mephiston my fault this time I just want to address something and this is the only way I can think of doing it.

Tigurius: What's the problem Mariah, if someone has hurt you I will hunt them down.

Mephiston: Mariah what's happened you don't normally act like this unless someone has pissed you off.

Sanguininus: Who has upset my little princess.

Dante: I can guess but will wait to see if I'm right first.

Rhacelus: Let me see if Mariah is annoyed it is either Antros or someone wont let the past lie they keep bringing it back up with only one person on mind and that's their selves.

Azrael: Got to guess probably the second one we all know if it was Antros she wouldn't have added him to the chat.

Antros: good point that Azrael so that's that then no need to address it then.

Cypher: I think you are on the way to pissing her off Antros what is it they have to stay when it's you and let you address your problems but they can't address theirs.

Ezekiel: Well said Cypher, couldn't have said it any better my self.

Marneus Calgar: Oh boy this should be a good one and remember Mariah we are always here to help you.

Mariah: Rhacelus your second one was right what I want to know is why don't people leave the past in the past where it belongs, its not fair on the person that is being attacked, we protect the humans from the bad in the universe for what so they can turn their backs on each other, so they can make someone's life hell I really don't know why we bother we should just kill the bad on the humans so then we can do our job properly.

Mephiston: Mariah that's not what we do you know that, yes I know what you are getting at the humans have no idea what we sacrifice every day for them maybe we should put them in our shoes for one day, but I guess they wouldn't handle it very well, my guess is that they wouldn't last one day without being killed, if that was to happen maybe then they would leave the past where it belongs.

Tigurius: Mephiston that will never happen they take their lives for granted and are never grateful for what is keeping them safe every day well maybe if they lived our life for more than a year they would be, and to all the pricks out there that think its funny to upset Mariah stop she does everything for everyone else but you all treat her like she is the one to blame for everything you don't see the side of her that we do every day now I know why she is starting to question herself weather she belongs alive or dead or do you find it fun pushing a girl to suicide and you all say that she is your friend when she is not and you know it, she is just someone for you to bully.

Sanguininus: If Mariah is doubting her self then she has done it because of you bully's she is my daughter and a lot better than anyone of you out there she deserves the respect if only you all see what she goes through on a daily basis you would think twice about what you are doing to her you would think twice about upsetting her and you would let her be happy if she is happy with the person she is with leave her to it stop hassling her for answers that she don't know.

Dante: Why don't you look at the good not the bad, with Mariah the good way out weighs the bad but no you are all negative towards her well I will tell you now she will not sacrifice anything for any of you not any more she is a precious gem more than any other if you don't like it well tough she deserves to be have some peace in he life now.

Rhacelus: What is the problem with all you humans you have a one in a million girl someone who accepts everyone for who they are someone that accepts that everyone is different and you don't like it you want her to be unhappy well maybe she don't but you all do she is perfect you are the flawed species you are the ones that she is saying maybe we shouldn't save you well I agree with her you don't deserve friends bully's deserver nothing but to be alone which she will never be she has her Chapter behind her and her family.

Azrael: I may be a Dark Angel but even I can see how rare someone like Mariah is if none of you can see that then you are either blind or you don't care how special she is, my warning don't pretend to be her friend just to stab her in the back, if she has to make a chat like this again then you are all in big trouble not just from me but all of us here Mephiston is especially protective of her and for all you dumb people that are picking on Mariah he is not known as the Lord Of Death for no reason.

Antros: Yeah I may piss Mariah off but I don't mean to do it and she knows that, but you all do it on purpose to make her want to hide away well one day you will do it and you will wish you never because she will make your lives hell like you have made hers and I hope she does it will be the Lady Of Death on your arses and I cant wait to see that one, one day you will know why you don't hurt someone like her and you will realise what you have lost and it will be too late by then.

Marneus Calgar: Right my turn to you dip shits yeah Mariah she is sweet and innocent and you are all getting involved in a family matter making her wish she was never born, well you want to make her feel like that then how would you all like us lot to make you all feel the same way, cause you know you wouldn't like it so why dish out what you wouldn't be able to handle yourselves.

Ezekiel: You would believe some stupid little bitch like Paige, and some shitty records that do nothing but lie, when you don't know either person, when you don't really know Mariah so why do this to her oh wait that is all you bully's know well tough you want to get to know the people you are hurting before attacking them well suppose that is out of the question now then well you idiots should see your own mistakes before picking on them next time.

Cypher: Well that was the best thing to do wasn't it well done you twats try thinking or asking if Mariah knows anything first before asking her stupid questions, or better still if it is to do with the past don't ask her at all that would be the best thing you all could do for her or even better don't say anything to her unless it to see how she is then maybe she may forgive you all. If she is the bigger person she would post this chapter to show everyone out there what you are like to show people that she is not going to stand for you all taking you shit out on her.

Mariah ended the chat.


	5. Chapter 5

Marneus Calgar started the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Rhacelus to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Tigurius to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Azrael to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Ezekiel to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Dante to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Mephiston to the chat,

Marneus Calgar added Mariah to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Sanguininus to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Antros to the chat.

Marneus Calgar added Cypher to the chat.

Marneus Calgar: Lets get straight to the point shell we people on earth don't care about anyone with health issues, they cause trouble and take it out on the person with the health issues not realizing the consequences of said problems they cause they don't have to deal with them and they don't realise how much they upset others.

Rhacelus: Well look at it this way if you bullies don't back off Marneus Calgar and show him some respect and leave his past mistakes where they are and realise that he has problems then well I hope that one day he tells you where to shove it cause that is the least you deserve and do leave his child out of your damn mouths as she has done nothing to deserve that. Why does it have to be this way try getting to know the person. Or better still stop being keyboard warriors and go and say it to their faces or are you all mouth and no action that's more like you are all pussy's now a days, or have no respect for your elders.

Tigurius: Ha ha well guess what bullies like Mariah, Marneus Calgar has something you all will never have and that is the one person no one will ever get he like her is very understanding and has problems but its not like any one takes the time to think about his health issues is it all you care about is your god damn selves well guess what you damn excuses don't work with anyone any more so go play with the traffic now that I would laugh at.

Azrael: Stop reading things that are nothing to do with you his files are personal and have nothing to do with anyone else try going straight to the person for the information you want don't go behind their backs like cowards like you have so far you are believing someone else that is lieing to you but I suppose if Marneus does turn his back on you all you will see then that you trusted the wrong person.

Ezekiel: Well why do it you sort things out then a few months down the line you kick it all back off, no wonder why you dont get the answers that you all want, cause when Marneus gives you the answers you still believe a lie, something that has come from a child, that don't know how to move on, if you want to carry on the arguments then do that but you cant blame him for starting the shit you are no perfect little bastards you all need to be shot that would be a good thing and make them a lot better off.

Dante: Right to say things straight you all need to go get a life and leave Marneus alone let him live his life and let him be happy he has done more for his wife than any of you know he has done his best and made her feel loved and his family have made her welcome one thing that no one else has done and yet you wonder why he hates people upsetting him he has epilepsy the one thing his wife hates seeing him go through but do any of you care no you don't see he has enough to deal with he don't need your shit as well go and just don't start you all pretend to like him why not just be straight with him better still why not go and say it to his face or are you scared of what might head your way.

Sanguininus: Well first you upset my daughter Mariah now Marneus when does it end oh wait it don't bullies don't know when to stop well if you get a police enquiry at your door for murder then you might get a short sharp shock when you end up in prison and I hope the inmates do to you all what you all have done to them and no I'm not being stupid or lieing I'm being honest something that none of you know how to do for once try the saying if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all you may learn something, or even better go back to school and learn some respect especially Marneus learn to show him the respect he deserves.

Antros: Right now this one so you want to pick on someone cause he has problems try picking on someone who will make your lives hell try pick on me or Sanguininus or even Dante then see what happens or are you all faggots you don't know what he is like you don't talk to him other than to bring his past mistakes back up or get involved in something that has absolutely fuck all to do with any of you and he don't care if two certain people mention no names never trust him again he has what he wants and that is a loving caring wife.

Cypher: Right now that is enough I really hope that Mephiston and Mariah say what they think of you all cause god damn you really are thick and useless none of you are worth the time of day that they waste on you he never spends time with his wife cause of so many demanding pricks and bitch's try and be them for once see if you like the demands that come your way cause I can safely say you wouldn't they don't have to be online if they don't want to they have a life as well it is not just all about you.

Mephiston: Right now I am pissed no more mister nice guy I hope you all get what's coming to you I don't care if you have been nice to them or not one way or another I will personally make sure that you feel every bit of pain you have put them through as for what you say about his daughter you don't know nothing about that situation so back the fuck off and leave him alone don't even talk to him don't even phone them any more and Paige I am aiming that at you now they don't want to know and I hope Mariah gives you hell when she speaks next I hope she tells you where to shove everything cause she is way better off without any of you and so is he just got fuck you mothers cause that is the only attention you will get.

Mariah: Right then now my turn stay the hell away from their inbox don't even think of them don't talk to them don't even ask them how they are if you are self-centred enough to cause them hell then they are better off without any of you and as for this danger to life list its all bull shit cause the texts never happened but you never thought to ask that did you did you even ask for proof first before you attacked him no you didn't cause that's the type of people you are. One person says jump you say how high, oh I bet if said person told you to jump of a bridge with no safety you would do it as well cause that how gullible you all are and how sad and perthitic this whole situation is. They can do a whole lot better than any of you sad acts in their lives they don't need any of you any more so leave them the fuck alone.

Marneus Calgar ended the chat.


	6. Chapter 6

Mephiston Started the chat.

Mephiston added Mariah to the chat.

Mephiston added Marneus Calgar to the chat.

Mephiston added Rhacelus to the chat.

Mephiston added Tigurius to the chat.

Mephiston added Ezekiel to the chat.

Mephiston added Antros to the chat.

Mephiston added Azrael to the chat.

Mephiston added Dante to the chat.

Mephiston added Cypher to the chat.

Mephiston added Sanguininus to the chat.

Mephiston added Lion El Johnson to the chat.

Mephiston added Leman Russ to the chat.

Mephiston added Roboute Guilliman to the chat.

Mephiston added Dana to the chat.

Mephiston added Paige to the Chat.

Mephiston added Lucy to the chat.

Mephiston added Daniella to the chat.

Mephiston: Hello again to you all.

Mariah: Hello Mephiston, will this go to plan or will it go the wrong way again have people got brains, oh wait don't go to you Calgar does it you are a machine now sorry.

Marneus Calgar: My body may be metal but my Brain still works dopey so I do still know what is going on.

Dana: Well this is new, well I hope it turns out good this time I read the other ones seen how that turned out.

Lion El Johnson: Can we actually see each other or it is just talking.

Sanguininus: No we can see each other as well.

Leman Russ: Well Mariah has changed a lot since I last saw her.

Paige: Where are Hayley and Selene why are they not here.

Tigurius: Slams his staff down with Psychic power waves forming.

Ezekiel stabs his sword in to the ground with Psychic waves forming.

Mariah: Paige do you have no brains or are you just being a plain bitch, or have you forgotten that Hayley and Selene were killed in a war.

Mephiston: Tigurius and Ezekiel please don't let her win this is what she wants, oh forget it Paige you are a total bitch and need to read the history books of other chapters not just your own then maybe you may learn that not everything is about you.

Rhacelus: Oh boy here we go again well you really have done it this time Paige. Why cant you see this is not about you it's no wonder why Logan cant join these things because you always find a way of hurting people he's probably getting fed up of making excuses for you.

Lucy: Not this again Paige we have been through this you don't bring anything like that up not ever its alright for you though one day I can see Logan ending things with you then you have no one to protect you, and I cant wait for that day cause then you will be killed like they were.

Azrael: Why does everything have to end with an argument for once cant things end normally, oh yeah and believe me Paige you pick on Mariah your Primarch Leman wont fight your corner he will back up his family forgetting Mariah is the queen of us all due to being Sanguininus' daughter. Next time think before you speak ill of the dead.

Antros: Maybe we should add the others to this or do it next time they all deserve to know the real Paige, they all deserve to know exactly what she is like what she does to people, like the hell she is now forcing Ezekiel and Tigurius to relive because she couldn't keep her stupid mouth shut.

Dante: Well now that would be a good point Antros I think even the traitor Primarch's deserve to know what is going on here after all Paige will probably try and upset Mariah next and then she will be on her own cause then not even the Space Wolves will protect her from what happens to her next and I know that for a fact.

Tigurius: From now on Paige you bring my Wife into this again I will personally hunt you down as Selene was a lovely person that didn't deserve to die, I have to live with that every day blaming my self because I couldn't protect her, which is why I do everything within my power to protect Mariah because she is the only family I have left.

Roboute Guilliman: See Paige, maybe now you will think before you speak yes I know you don't like Mariah because she sits higher than you, its not her fault she never asked to be what she is, she was born like that so yeah do not start on her she deserves to be treated better than any of the girls here, and fair play Mariah glad to see your happy, good to see that you are married to a good man there.

Ezekiel: I will give you the same warning Paige keep my wife out of this Hayley was brought in to a war that she couldn't fight and I bet you had something to do with her death, I also blame myself because I was in a fight of my own and couldn't get to her to protect her, which is why I will always be there for Mariah if she ever needed me, all she has to do is ask Cypher to come and get me.

Lion El Johnson: Well what to say, All I can say is don't bother planning for my niece's death cause as you can see there are more people here that will help her not you and don't bother trying to target any of the other girls either cause you will never replace them you have just burnt every bridge you had and now I will personally make sure that Logan ends things with you so you are alone.

Dana: Coming to think of that why would you want to target Mariah she has been a friend and a sister to us all she would never target us she would make us feel loved like she had done I know when I first became the wife to Marneus she helped me settle in and get used to the fact that he will be out more than in though I know she was only trying to make me feel better as she always goes on missions with Mephiston.

Cypher: Well now you know Paige I may have turned my back on my team but I will always be a Dark Angel, which is more than what I can say for you you hurt people you are the traitor here not me not anyone else I believe that if the Traitor Marines found out about this they would do everything in their power to prove them selves loyal to the emperor again.

Leman Russ: Oh yeah what people are saying is true by the way Paige is a traitor, I haven't be able to prove anything to Logan now I have the proof I need to get between them so she can go back to her precious chaos lord and tell him she failed then see the fireworks go.

Daniella: Go on Leman I hope this is enough for you if now we will do everything to help you I myself cant wait to see Paige fail at her job and then to watch her die now that will be a sight and I know this is going to be a good show.

Sanguininus: Paige try and go for my Daughter cause I can tell you know you wont get very far forgetting out of all of you girls she is the only one who can protect herself she is a Librarian so she can protect herself though you wouldn't think that with how protective Mephiston is of her.

Marneus Calgar: Well I agree with all that has been said and I will continue to protect my family no Paige that does not include you but every one else here has been so kind and loyal even through the worst of moments we have supported each other.

Mariah: Right my mission from now on is making everything that Paige does hell for her so that she doesnt have anyone to turn to and making sure that she pays for what she has done to everyone in this group and making sure that even the traitors turn back to the light of my Granddad The God Emperor so that she has no one to look after her and make sure she is the one that has to suffer alone, Just like she made Tigurius and Ezekiel do.

Mephiston Ended the chat.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy created the chat.

Lucy added Zoe to the chat.

Lucy added Paige to the chat.

Lucy added Eliza to the chat.

Lucy added Mariah to the chat.

Lucy added Daniella to the chat.

Lucy added Morgan to the chat.

Lucy added Dana to the chat.

Lucy added Alexz to the chat.

Lucy added Emily to the chat.

Lucy added Mephiston to the chat.

Lucy added Marneus Calgar to the Chat

Lucy added Rhacelus to the chat.

Lucy added Tigurius to the chat.

Lucy added Ezekiel to the chat.

Lucy added Antros to the chat.

Lucy added Azrael to the chat.

Lucy added Dante to the chat.

Lucy added Cypher to the chat.

Lucy added Sanguininus to the chat.

Lucy added Lion El Johnson to the chat.

Lucy added Leman Russ to the chat.

Lucy added Roboute Guilliman to the chat.

Lucy added Ragnar Blackmane to the chat.

Lucy added Logan Grimnar to the chat.

Lucy: Hi all can we please work on making this chat a good one I know its a lot to ask with Paige being here but try and make this a family again, oh wait not with the traitor being here.

Logan: Who is the traitor I don't see any of the Chaos lot here.

Lucy: I don't want to upset you but we all seen it last time this happened that Paige is the traitor she is planning on killing Mariah and the rest of us.

Ragnar: I knew it. What did I tell you Logan, I warned you before you fell for her, but did you listen did you hell you fell in love with her any way.

Logan: Really why cant I see that.

Cypher: Because you fell in love with her Logan.

Logan: Are you sure its not Mariah that's the traitor.

Mariah: No I'm not the traitor why the hell would I turn against my Family, I'm not Paige she has been playing us from the start Logan, do not turn this on me when you know I would never chose the forces of Chaos over any of you.

Paige: Sorry Logan but they are right I am the Traitor I didn't expect to fall for you the way I did but if you hate me I really do not care because at the end of the day none of you are going to live to see what happens next, you will all end up like Selene and Hayley. If you want to know yes I did have something to do with their deaths and it was the best thing I ever did, Tigurius I know you have always preferred Mariah you only Married Selene because you couldn't have Mariah same with you Ezekiel you only settled for Hayley because you couldn't have the girl you wanted.

Tigurius: Look Paige you don't like the fact that we have been friends with Mariah for longer and as for me yeah I do like Mariah but I'm glad she has someone that can look after her and protect her better than I can. For your information I never Married Selene for that reason.

Ezekiel: No Paige I didn't Marry Hayley because I couldn't have the woman I wanted, I married Hayley because I loved her she was always there to give me advice from a normal point of view, where as Mariah is just a friend and she always helped me when I needed help with an invocation or two.

Ragnar: Paige why don't you just leave this alone or leave the chat and let us all carry on with our jobs and Logan really we have known Mariah since she was a baby you know she has not got in in her to be a traitor.

Zoe: Now I see what you all mean Paige and her low blows maybe she is not one of us after all maybe she does deserve to be alone or maybe she does deserve to be killed I swear is I had the power Mariah was born with I would use it to make Paige's life hell.

Antros: Zoe I think that is Mariah's mission make Paige wish she never crossed this family, or make her wish that she never hurt anyone you know one of the two I don't know what her mission is any more.

Mephiston: Yes and I am going to help her the more of us that join together the better it is for the rest of us, then Maybe we can get revenge for what happened to Hayley and Selena and then what ever we do will have meaning.

Mariah: Thank you Mephiston, and Zoe yes Making Paige's life hell is on me and I will do everything to her and make her suffer for our friends deaths I wish I could have done something sooner maybe we wouldnt be suffering like we are now cause of the childish bitch.

Lucy Ended the chat.


	8. Chapter 8

Tigurius created the chat.

Tigurius added Mariah to the chat.

Tigurius added Mephiston to the chat.

Tigurius added Ezekiel to the chat.

Tigurius: Hi all sorry I just made the chat for us Librarians we need to make a plan on what we are gonna do with Paige death would be too good for her.

Ezekiel: Agreed she deserves to suffer for what she done to Hayley and Selene.

Mephiston: Mariah any ideas how we are gonna do that.

Mariah: Working on that. We could torture her or ask Morgan as she is a Librarian as well that's one we forgot to add into this.

Tigurius added Morgan and Alexz to the chat.

Morgan: Hi, so you all finally realized that me and Alexz are Librarians.

Alexz: No I think Mariah finally told them.

Tigurius: Ok we didn't know until Mariah said something though why she didn't admit to it sooner no one knows.

Mariah: Mephiston knew as well looks like we should have said it in the last chat.

Mephiston: Yep I wish I had of sorry guys look torture seems to be the best thing for Paige no use going to the Inquisition they wont do any thing as they are full of traitors as well.

Morgan: can always send her through the great rift and put her with Magnus then see how long she lasts with him.

Alexz: Morgan I think your forgetting Baal is through the great rift she could end up there and then she will be able to carry out her plan of killing Mariah.

Ezekiel: No there is another way Cypher controls warp portals get him to take her to Magnus and then explain what has happened and why we are leaving her with him maybe then this family will be better off.

Mariah: True we would be and then we will all be safe from her, not from the wars though you know Chaos wont quit till they get her back. On other thoughts you are all invited to mine and Mephiston's wedding will send the invites soon we are still planning it at the moment.

Tigurius: Yes that would be nice something good to look forward to your father would be so proud of you Mariah I know we are if only he could be here to walk you down the aisle, coming to think of that who is gonna give you away?

Mariah: I don't actually know was either thinking you Ezekiel or cypher I can not decide on that one will let you know as soon as I do though.

Ezekiel: What about me what can I be I can be a best man for Mephiston I know he will have Rhacelus but no harm in having two is there.

Mephiston: Ezekiel you are one of my best men I don't follow the rules much you know that any way we have to go Dante wants me and Mariah for something speak to you soon guys.

Tigurius ended the chat.


	9. Chapter 9

Mariah started the chat.

Mariah added Mephiston to the chat.

Mariah added Tigurius to the chat.

Mariah added Ezekiel to the chat.

Mariah added Rhacelus to the chat.

Mariah: Hey guys hows are things going?

Tigurius: Hey Mariah, things are good here, nothing bad happened here yet, what about you?

Ezekiel: Things are good here too other than Cypher tormenting Azrael.

Rhacelus: Ah things are the same as normal here you know that Mariah being as we are both on Baal.

Mephiston: hey no need for that Rhacelus, she was just asking the others. what is wrong with you today this is the second time you have snapped at her.

Mariah: Fuck this, now I have had enough Rhacelus I was asking Ezekiel and Tigurius, why are you snapping at me for? What have I done to deserve this? Is it wrong to be concerned for the rest of this family?

Rhacelus: Sorry Mariah I know your concerned but sometimes that can be our down fall it could get you killed.

Tigurius: Actually Rhacelus, its also what saves people from near death it is what makes us want to fight I should know I am always worried about Mariah.

Ezekiel: Tell me about it me and Tigurius may be from different chapters but she is still family to us all we fight for her.

Mephiston: Right enough is enough end this chat now so no more anger for me because if there is it wont end well for Rhacelus.

Mariah ended the chat.


End file.
